Incident of Darkness
by MegaCookie
Summary: When Yukari gets word of something going on in the outside world that threatens to not only destroy the outside world, but Gensokyo as well, Reimu and her go out to New Domino City in an attempt to prevent this incident. Along the way, they meet people who help them out greatly in their quest. Possible YuseixReimu


**I thought this crossover would be interesting so I tried it. The characters may seem a bit OOC.**

**I do not own Yu-gi-oh 5d's or Touhou Project**

A Dark Incident Arising in the Outside World

It's a wonderful winter morning in Gensokyo, with the ground covered in a soft blanket of snow. The red and white miko, Reimu Hakurei, was sitting on her porch with a cup of hot tea in her hands, enjoying the rare quietness in her shrine, where pesky youkai and her friend Marisa Kirisame would bother her most of the time. She sighed, a white puff of smoke coming out of her mouth. It was time to start preparing lunch for two. Her mentor and friend, Yukari Yakumo, was coming over for lunch as well as to discuss something that was said to be of the utmost importance today.

As Reimu finished putting the food on the table, a large gap appeared, and out came the gap youkai herself, Yukari.

"Just in time Yukari." Reimu said.

"Reimu," Yukari replied.

"Please sit," Reimu gestured to one of the mats next to the table. Yukari sat down on the mat Reimu gestured to as Reimu sat on the mat on the other side of the table.

"So, what was important that you needed my help for?" Reimu asked as she started digging into her ramen. Though she might know what, she's just making sure.

"My inside sources have told me of incident that may occur," _Of course. _Reimu thought. "In the outside world." Reimu's eyes widened.

"The outside world?! But Yukari, I've never been there, I don't know what to expect!" Reimu exclaimed.

"Calm down. I will go with you of course." Yukari replied calmly, unfazed by Reimu's yelling.

"...But still, what if we get separated?" Reimu seemed to calm down, but only a little.

"The incident is said to start in 2 weeks. That should be enough time to teach you everything you need to know. And don't worry about separation, I should be able to gap myself and find you." Yukari seemed to have known Reimu would react like this, as she was still acting calmly. Reimu sighed.

"I guess. But you better teach me EVERYTHING." A thought came to Reimu's brain. "And what is the incident occurring in the outside world that's so important that I have to intervene?"

"A group of humans who would have died have been reborn and are now trying to summon the King of the Netherworld in order to destroy their world. As well as this, these humans have the ability to call upon creatures whom when summoned absorb the souls of other humans that are nearby. As for the reason we must intervene, the King of the Netherworld has the ability to break down the border between this world and the outside world, the border your ancestors have created, and can destroy Gensokyo as well. Not even the strongest of youkai can defeat this being." Yukari took a sip of tea after saying such a long explanation.

"Can't the people there do something about it like Shikieiki or Yuyuko?" Reimu questioned.

"I'm afraid not. Like I said, the King of the Netherworld is stronger than any youkai, including Shikieiki and Yuyuko, they can't stop it. The only way from solving this incident is to defeat these humans, called Dark Signers, before they summon this being." Yukari said sadly. Reimu huffed.

"When will you start teaching me and when will we be leaving?" Reimu asked.

"I can start teaching you today if you'd like. We'll be leaving next week before this incident is said to begin so you can get a good feel of the outside world." Reimu nodded. She stood up and collected all the now empty dishes and went back to Yukari.

"Let's start training. Does it matter where?" Reimu asked.

"Just here is fine." Yukari said.

Now that everything was cleared, Yukari opened up a gap and took out a stack of cards that looked strange to Reimu. _Are those spell cards?_ Reimu thought. Yukari also pulled out a strange mechanism with five slots connected to a circle. Underneath the circle was a brace like thing that looked like it was meant to connect this mechanism to something else.

"The first thing you need to know is that in the outside world, your ability to fly is weak so use it if you need to get somewhere quickly and you can only fly as long as nobody notices you, we don't want people looking at us oddly. Second of all, the fighting in the outside world is different. Our danmaku spell cards are not as effective here, although it will hurt, it will hurt a lot less and will require a lot of energy to use even your weaker spell cards."

"The people in the outside world fight using a game called Duel Monsters. People use these cards," Yukari held out the stack of cards. "As well as this thing called a Duel Disk that creates holograms from these cards. Allow me to show you." Yukari demonstrated summoning a monster. A holographic image of a bull in warrior attire appeared as if it were real.

"Today I will teach you how to duel. Tomorrow we will practice. And the days after that we will learn the culture and work on our... disguises." Yukari said the last part hesitantly. Reimu raised an eyebrow.

"Why would we need disguises? I mean, I know we have to change our clothes but you suggest that you're gonna change my face or something like that."

"See for yourself. This is the deck you will be using when 'playing' Duel Monsters." Yukari handed Reimu the cards.

Reimu looked at the cards and gasped. Each of the cards were based on the humans and youkai that lived in Gensokyo as well as their danmaku spell cards. The Scarlet Devil bunch each had 'Scarlet' in their name, the Lunarians had 'Lunar' in their name, even Reimu was a card; referred to as the 'Incident Solving Miko'. Reimu giggled when Sanae Kotiya's card said 'Incident Causing Miko'.

"Why and how did you do this?" Reimu was creeped out and awed by these cards based on the denizens of Gensokyo.

"My sources have told me we may experience a type of duel called 'Shadow Duels' in which instead of the fake damage we take during the game, we will experience real pain, and duels where the creatures who absorb souls will appear, so I had these cards made to protect us from this pain and from getting our souls absorbed. As for how, let's just say I know some people and had Ran do some persuading." Reimu shuddered.

"Let's continue learning shall we?"

A week passed by quickly and Reimu was getting into the disguise Yukari and her have devised so when she dueled and summoned herself as a monster people wouldn't get any ideas. Her black hair tied into a ponytail using a red ribbon, smaller than the one she usually wears in her hair as well as a simple red dress, a white leather jacket, a red baseball cap and brown boots. It is a simple disguise but she barely looks like her card form.

As Reimu was putting on her jacket a gap opened, revealing Yukari in her disguise, her blonde hair in a braid, a purple dress with a light pink leather jacket, as well as a light pink baseball cap and brown boots.

"Are you ready Reimu?" Yukari asked.

"Yup. Let's go." Reimu said immediately.

Yukari opened up a gap and the two of them walked through to find themselves in an alleyway. They walked out of the alleyway to find a large television announcing a guy as champion for something called the 'Fortune Cup' but Reimu paid no heed. She was awed by all the electronics around here and was wondering where to go. Yukari seemed to have an idea though. She grabbed Reimu by the arm and lead her to an apartment area where a man with short brown hair, brown eyes, a green sleeveless vest with a white long sleeved shirt , and brown pants with two belts, one having a box attached to it, which Reimu assumed to be for a deck for dueling.

"Hmph, are you Yukari?" The man asked. Yukari nodded.

"This is my best friend Reimu." Yukari gestured towards Reimu.

"Nice to meet you two, let me show you two to your rooms, name's Blister by the way." Blister led them to an elevator and pressed the number 4 on the keypad.

"So what brings you foreigners to New Domino City? Was it word of the Fortune Cup or somethin'?" Blister asked.

"Actually we didn't hear about the Fortune Cup until we got here about an hour earlier, we're here to help out a friend of ours in one of her... predicaments." Yukari said smoothly. Blister nodded in understanding. The three of them reached a door that Blister opened, revealing a room with two beds, a small table, a bookshelf and not much else.

"Here's your room girls, if you need anything, I'm in the other room on this floor." With that, Blister left the two girls to their own devices.

"Not a bad place." Reimu said, walking around the spacious room.

"Now that we're in the outside world, we're gonna have to find out where this incident is going to occur so we can stop it right away.

That said, perhaps we should start exploring the-" Yukari began but was interrupted by a strong sense of power very nearby.

"You feel that as well Reimu?" Yukari asked. Reimu nodded and looked out the window to see if they can find the source of this power.

A red duel runner drove in front of Blister's place. The driver got off and removed his helmet, revealing a man with black spiky hair, blue eyes, and dark skin. Yusei Fudo, the champion of the Fortune Cup. _He's one of them, I know he is. _Yukari thought.

Yukari scowled.

**Sorry about too much dialogue, the next chapter should have a lot less dialogue. I'm not sure if I should make this YuseixReimu. Please review!**


End file.
